Approaching Normal
by Druall
Summary: Logan is the half vampire half werewolf son of Renesmee and Jacob black. When he finds out about the supernatural world he's been living in is actually there will he stick around or leave what he thought was abnormal, now normal, behind?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is for my enjoyment only so I don't care if u leave a bad review or anything… if u like it then read it, if u don't like it then too bad lol I'm posting chapters anyways! Like all of the other awesome twilight characters… I own nothing! :) **_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-Chapter one: -_-_-_-_-_-_-

_I'm sorry, you're just not my son anymore after what you did. I wish I could give you better news but this is all that I have to give. Good-bye._

"No!" I sat up, startled by how out of control my dream was. I was in my room I didn't know I was in and laying on the floor I didn't know I was on . I must've been really out of it.

_Knock! knock!_

"You okay in there?" The deep booming voice, I recognized as my father, said softly.

"Uh, yea! Just a sec!" I replied, my voice cracking a little bit. I got up and went to open the door when I stubbed my toe on the corner of my bed. I cussed under my breath.

"Logan!" My mom yelled from the front yard.

"Jacob, Renesmee. Great now that we all know each other's names what are we gonna do for the second date? I don't know about you guys but I'm not in the kissing mood." I said sarcastically as I walked into my living room.

"Knock it off Logan." My dad said cutting me off while I talked over him.

"Finally you start acting like dad." I raised my arms like I was going to pray. "Halleluiah! It's a miracle!"

"Logan Chase Black! If you don't stop this instant I swear I'm going to have you shipped you off to Antarctica to live next to Penguins so that you can learn some gratitude!" My mom yelled off of the top of her lungs. It sounded like she was trying not to barge in here and grab me by the collar of my shirt.

"_Pl-ease,_ it would be an improvement to my family." I mumbled under my breath too low for her to hear. Suddenly I heard a pot break and Jacob darted out the door. I heard him mutter something that sounded like he was cussing.

"At least he can get away with it!" I yelled toward the door. My arms started to shake for no reason at the same time I had a huge headache and started getting dizzy.

"Whoa." I said holding my hands to my head as I sat down. I heard footsteps but I wasn't paying attention enough to hear whose they were.

"You don't look so good sport." Must've been my dad. I looked up at him. Understanding and horror crossed his face in an instant.

"Oh, shit! You need to get outside, NOW!" He pulled me roughly out the front door.

"Wh-what's going-?" I didn't get to finish the sentence before I had an agonizing burning pain ripped across my whole body and I screamed falling to the ground cussing to for my parents to kill me right then and there so I wouldn't have to endure this any longer.

"Logan! Logan!" Someone yelled but the voice was quickly fading away. There I lay withering on the ground in pain. I didn't know what was worse: The heat from my heart or the heat my whole body like I was shifting. If this was how it was to die then Shit, I'd rather live an eternity than go through this. I was only 16! What disease could I possibly get that happened so sudden? Or was I given something while I was sleeping? No that couldn't be true… could it? My parents wouldn't do that to me… Would they? No, they couldn't, not without me knowing it anyway.

Someone's broken breathing interrupted my feared thoughts. They were crying. But how could they be crying if I was dead?

"He's coming around." A foreign male voice reassured whoever was close to me.

"Oh, thank god! Logan do you feel any more pain? Come on sweetie, talk to me or at least look at me. Do something! Anything!" Mom demanded.

"Renesmee, he's still in a lot of pain." The voice said again.

"No, dad. I want to stay here till I can hold him in my arms again." She snapped. What? Wait, who _was _her dad? She never talked about him. Or her mom either.

"Renesmee, honey, you need to sleep. You haven't slept in days. At least take a nap. Please? For me?" She sighed. I didn't hear anymore words but she got up and left the room silently.

It seemed like an entire eon until something new happened and by new I mean _really _new. My heart stopped, and before I could rejoice in the absence of the awful burning, I felt the same kind of burning I felt a little while ago. It wasn't as bad as the fire burn but it was kind of like getting sun burned all over you body only It was three times magnified.

I reached up to grab any liquid I could to reduce the feeling. I opened my eyes quickly so I wouldn't have to hit my hand on anything that would hurt but as soon as I did I realized that my hand almost blurred.

"Logan!" I looked up to see 10 different people yelling at once. I didn't notice they were standing there in the first place. Before I even knew what was going on I was in the backyard of a house unfamiliar to my own with my dad holding my shoulders saying stuff about change and werewolves.

I tried my hardest to listen what he was saying because I was pretty freaked out right now but my body had a mind of its own and I suddenly had four legs instead of only two. I opened my mouth to ask my dad what was going on but all that came out was a whimper. Was I a dog? I saw a big dog walk slowly out of the woods and I growled taking a defensive position against a near-by tree.

_Wolf. _

_**Wolf? What the-? How can I hear you? You're not even saying anything! Can we read each other's minds?**_

_Yes, it's good to finally hear your voice!_

_**What's been going on? Every time I try to ask you, something happens!**_

_Yea, uh, about that…_ He gave me his history and my mom's, who the strange people were in the room, and what I was. We were now in the middle of the forest sitting down. He showed me pictures but the quality wasn't like how mine was and every time I showed him pictures of when I was little they were very blurry but when I showed him pictures of something that I've seen after I woke up then it was like seeing HD for the first time.

_**So, Edward is my… grandfather? He's only a year older than I am! **_

_Son, He's been 17 for a long time._

_**Oh, right, forgot about that.**_

_I like your fur color by the way. It suits your personality nicely. _He chuckled. I still didn't know what color I was. I was too engrossed in what he had to say.

_I'm glad you finally want to listen to me too. Been awhile since you haven't screamed at me over nothing. I was beginning to wonder when you were going to change. Your temper and temperature have been steadily rising but during the past few days your temperature has been decreasing so fast that your mother and everyone else have been worrying constantly. And Edward was our only window but it took him forever to stop grimacing at something you were thinking but he wouldn't tell us. Could you maybe tell us?_

I refused to think about those thoughts knowing he wouldn't like them and I asked one of the top 5 questions in my mind.

_**How do I get back to human again? I want to see mom. I miss her.**_ He noticed my change of topic but then thought better of it to ask me why. He knew how much I wanted to see everyone again even though some of the faces were newly missed. Before he said anything he stood up.

_**Where ya going old man? **_I thought jokingly.

_I'm getting us some clothes. You wouldn't want to go inside naked would you?_

_**Eww, no!**_

_That's what I thought. Be right back. _And with that he jogged to the direction we came from.

When he came back I was trying to see how fast I could run in circles.

_Do you want the clothes or not?_ He asked _**Race ya! I bet ya I could beat you.**_ He sighed but walked over to me.

_Ready, set, go!_ As soon as he said go I booked it into my fastest speed I could manage. I must've ran 10 times faster than him because when I stopped it took him 15 minutes to catch up to me.

_Holy hell! _He yelled. He was huffing and puffing like a human that just finished a marathon. _**Man are you slow!**_

Sure, sure. Now let's get you back to mom. I'm pretty sure she already has a place on the wall ready for my head.


	2. Chapter 2

-_-_-_-Chapter 2-_-_-_-

**AN: This takes place a few years in the future. Logan and Jacob have regular matches with each other (even though Logan always wins). For right now this is a Jacob and Logan story :) so none of the Cullen's and Renesmee will be in this story more than they already are. Sorry! Anyways, enjoy!**

"I totally whooped your-"I said unable to finish. "Wait." I said sniffing the air and holding my dad back.

"Logan, I don't smell anything. You're just-"He stopped too. My body started shaking and I couldn't hold the tremors in anymore. What was that smell? It was… I don't know!

_**VAMPIRE! **_We both thought at the same time. We both ran the outer perimeter of the house and then pushed it out more. The scent wasn't like my mom's or even my dad but since I haven't been around humans since I became how I am now due to my unstable temper and strength.(I was stronger than any vampire and werewolf that I knew)

_**What do you think it is pops?**_

_I don't know._ We followed it to a crossing and just when I was on the trail like bees on honey his phone rings!

_Hang on, its mom's ringtone. __**Wait-**_ Silence. _**ugh! I hate it when you do that! I'm sure it's nothing. Nothing at all…**_ I kept on ranting as he frantically pulled his phone out of his pocket. She's probably just overreacting about something.

"Hello? Hello?" He said into the phone after it rang its last ring.

"_Jake! Mom and dad just called me telling me that Jane and Felix are on their way! I don't know why but I want you to stay with Logan until they leave. I don't want you-"_Dad cut her off.

"Renesmee, honey, I'll make sure Logan is safe but I'm coming back to the house."

"_JACOB-" click._ And the momma loses again! My tail started twitching uncontrollably with renewed vigor. What if dad caved? Dad still wasn't in his clothes and I knew why so I tried to keep my thoughts under control before he phased.

_**Dad can I go? Please please please? **_

_No. __**Why not? I always stay! **_I was pacing back and forth. He was careful not to upset me too much.

_Logan, you are going to stay here out of harm's way! _Why did he have to use the alpha command on me? My front legs bended on their own accord and I found myself bowing to my father.

_**No.**_ My dad was so shocked by the response I had that I was able to lift my head enough to look him straight in the eye and growl at him.

When my dad was able to think clearly again he knew what might happen. Even though I never thought it would be possible to overrun an alpha command if you're in the line.

_Yes. _He pressed. I lifted my arms and hind legs so I could stand. His attempts at control were useless now. We were now almost nose to nose growling at each other even though I was a little shorter than him.

I took off running in the direction of the house but before I could make it to my top speed my dad jumped on my back. I didn't even hear in his head that he was going to jump at me.

_**Get off of me!**_ I thought over and over again and I had no response. I struggled against him but I still wasn't as experienced in fighting as he was. I knew he wouldn't expect for his only son to turn on him so I twisted around causing a huge gash in the left side of his rib cage and he howled in pain immediately backing off of me to limp away for a breather. The look in his eyes brought forth the words I had hoped I would never have to remember again.

We both stood there gasping for breath willing ourselves to live. Before I could pull myself completely together he slowly turned around and pushed himself to go home to my mom while I was feeling so guilty that I knew I couldn't show my face to him for the rest of my life.

When I was healed and had a somewhat thought out plan I turned and followed the trail we were following before we were separated as father and son, to enemies and traitors in more time than it took for us bond. I made sure I had my clothes with me and thought about all of the reasons that this smell could for some odd reason make me so dead set on finding it that it would cause the tragedy I had just endured.

_**I got it! I got the trail!**_ I thought excitedly. Smelled like a female vampire with a strong scent of…human? What if it was a vampire on the hunt for a human? I pushed my legs faster and the landscape was almost a blur if that was possible. I looked all night in the snow until my animal self was so exhausted that I _had_ to rest.

I huffed as I plopped on the warm ground. The last thing I saw was that the clouds were now gone and I could see all of the stars brightly shining.

My dreams were very vivid tonight. Because I turned my head groggily to my left to see a vampire walking lightly away from me just a few feet away. _Crunch, crunch._ _**Huh?**_ She had bluish violet in her long beautiful black hair. She seemed almost completely unaware of my presence so I quietly stood just enough so I could grab the back of her big, dirty, and matted shirt in my mouth. I saw her head turn slightly to see my big head only halfway before she started to panic needlessly. Did she really think that she could get away from _me?_

Before I realized what she was doing her elbow rushed to my nose and instantly woke me up from the dream I thought I was having. I shook my head like a lion would do to snap the neck of his prey because I wasn't expecting for the hit to hurt so much. As I shook my head I lifted her up a few feet in the air.

"Lassen Sie gehen! Lassen Sie gehen!(Let go! Let go!)" She yelled. Why was she speaking german? I quickly let her go after she was so exhausted she just gave up. She kind of acted human too. What if she was like my mom? She had a heart beat but she also had that vampiric smell to her too. As I let her go she acted like she was unconscious. Uh oh. I phased and got myself clothed and picked her up so that I could take her to the one place that I thought might be able to help.


	3. Chapter 3

_**-_-_-_-Chapter 3-_-_-_-**_

**AN: excuse my French err I mean German XD but my French too if that's another way to say that there is both cussing and German in this chapter as are most of my other chapters. Sorry this chapter took so long to post... I've saved it on a newer version of Microsoft word and went to take it home when It wouldn't let me open the document so I really hope that the wait was worth it! Enjoy :) - author/co-author**

Oh Shit, now look what I did. I picked her up like a sack of potatoes and flung her over my right shoulder. Maybe Carlisle will be able to help her. I didn't know much when it came to medicine but at least I knew how to do mouth to mouth.

_ Aww, well maybe I'll be able to __do that to her someday._ I still couldn't hear her heart very well... I hope Jacob isn't there. Because if he is then they might have to hold both of us back.

"Hey! You there! Stop!" I heard a man yelling at me from the west. _Ugh, now what am I gonna do?_ I slowed my human run to a walk and then finally to a stop.

The man's heart rate was still high when he eventually caught up to me. I turned around at and looked at the little man, with an eagle's nose and a park ranger jacket on him, straight in the eye. When his gaze lifted from the girl in my arms he looked at my face and gulped loudly before I could smell the adrenaline pumping in his veins.

The man cleared his throat loudly, his hand twitching toward his little pistol.

"Would you mind telling me why you're carrying a girl unconscious mysteriously in the woods?" He asked. I smelled salt forming on his skin. Maybe I could scare this guy shitless.

"Well, if you must know, I was sleeping when this girl woke me up so I grabbed her and she started struggling. The next thing I knew she just passes out." I said in Old Norse. He better not know what I said or I'm in big trouble. He tilted his head to the side in confusion and pulled his eyebrows together.

"Do you speak English? I'm not multilingual." He said. I sighed heavily.

"Yes, I do, but if you would be so kind as to leave me peacefully and I will be on my way as you will not be harmed." I warned him cautiously.

He puffed his chest out to try making himself more intimidating which only served to make me almost laugh at his fake toughness. I was at least over a foot taller than him. I lowered my voice to sound more threatening.

"I'll give you 20 seconds. One," I laid the girl on a nearby log and went back to him to act like I was cracking my knuckles. If he was scared before he was terrified now.

"Two," He started backing up now; he was starting to finally getting the message of me not kidding around.

"Twenty!" I yelled as soon as he was out of punching distance. I ran to him trying to scare him further.

"No! Don't hurt me!" He screamed of the top of his lungs right before I reached him. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and with the other hand I pulled it back to make it look like I was going to punch him.

Before my arm was all the way back, I felt a light tap on the back of my head. I immediately dropped the guy to the ground and spun around so fast that the stick was still in mid hit. The girl was standing up with sweat formed all over her forehead and neck.

"Tun Sic nicht Sic wagen, ihn Sic Scheif3vampir zu töten! (Don't you dare kill him you f~cking vampire)" She yelled. How the hell did she wake up? She was out like a light!

"Ich gebe eine Scheil3e nicht! Sic hören mir zu! Ich bin nicht wird nehmen Sic sind Scheil3e mehr Sic dummes kleines Mädchen! (I don't give a shit! You listen to me! I'm not gonna take you're crap anymore you stupid little girl!)" I yelled in the same volume of voice. If she didn't speak English then I would speak German so she could understand the patience I had.

She turned red and threw another stick at me again. (I dodged it this time)

"I'm not stupid nor am I A LITTLE GIRL! STE VERDAMMEN VAMPIR! (YOU DAMN VAMPIRE!)" Maybe we could take care of this diplomatically.

"I won't kill him if you talk to me without trying to hide your

affections for me by hitting me with petty little things." I said nonchalantly in German. I should do some anger management classes. I saw her face get so red that I swear it was the same color as blood. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a loud gasp as breath flew into her mouth. I heard a large object flying towards my back so I turned around and caught it right before it hit my chest. It was the man that was on the ground who threw a fist-sized rock at me. My temper boiled hot as I could barely keep myself human enough to speak English and not wolf.

"You. Little-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before my whole body ripped open and burst into fur and fangs. A growl ripped through my chest and I bared my teeth at the man who was now running away from me. I could hear light footsteps running behind me getting closer and closer.

I snapped my teeth just inches away from the back of his jacket causing a tear in his hood. I felt a pull on my fur at the back of my head so hard that I jerked to a complete stop. I shook my head and bucked like a bull. The girl held tighter and tighter to where it almost hurt.

"He können Sie sich beruhigen oder etwas? (Hey, can you calm down or something?)" She hugged tighter and it surprisingly felt like a loving gesture considering the circumstances. I haven't been hugged since I was little. When she knew I was sufficiently distracted, she lowered her head to the back of my neck. Before I really knew it, I was growling from contentment forgetting about the human man. She soon let go and made a light thump as her feet hit the ground. I drunkenly made it to a ditch so I could phase back.

"Sie um, sprechen Englisch? (Do you um, speak English?)" I asked.

"No." She said in a German accent. "Of course," I snickered.

"For starters, what's your name?" I asked. She stared at me for a couple of minutes without saying a word. "Not telling sie (you)" I might have to "charm" her into telling me.

"Names Wulf. In case you're wondering I'm a half breed. My mom was a half vampire and my-my father was a shape shifter. Hence my vampiric and wolf nature." I smiled. "I can repeat that in German if you'd feel more comfortable."

She glared at me "Nein, it doesn't really matter to me if you speak English, German or Old Norse and it was useless to give me your name and your background and you mine, so just lassen Sie mich allein (leave me alone) I would highly appreciate it and if you would just forget that you met me that would help too. Auf Wiedersehen Wulf (Bye)" She turned around and froze for a second as she raised her arm.

"Are you bleeding?" I asked concerningly as soon as I smelled the familiar scent. What if I hurt her? I didn't see what she was doing when she was on my back. I ran over to her and saw that she had her wrist to her mouth.

"Hey, hey, hey! If you're that thirsty then I can get you a mountain lion or something. You don't have to do that." I scolded. She took her hand out of her mouth and I noticed that she looked very weak. That might've been what caused her to faint earlier.

"Nein, I won't take another's life to satisfy my own… It's one thing I hate most of all about this life..." She said sadly.

"I'll be right back. Trust me, I won't. Just, please. Stay here." I pleaded. Almost tripping, I turned around and sprinted toward civilization. All I needed to do was get into the hospital, get the blood, and get out without getting caught. My only worry was whether the girl would be there when I got back.

**AN: hello :) author here! I have a question… if you review I'll tell you the girls name… if u don't… then well… you will have to wait hehe :D I updated my bio! Just so you know if you look at my bio I have explained the long wait so I hope you take a look at it!**** By the way I used Google translate for the German just so you know if it is the exact translation.**


	4. Chapter 4

-_-_-_-Chapter 4-_-_-_-

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to a special friend. Her name is Abby Victoria or PrincessMarlee123 here on . We miss you on pirates!**

I ran back to where the mystery girl was but instead of finding her there like I asked she was gone; her scent barely here. I looked in every bush and every ditch to find her and still nothing.

"Where the hell could she be? I specifically asked her to stay! Arg!" I punched the tree I kept circling. I phased because emotions were easier to control as a big bad wolf. I heard a crunching sound and turned around to see a small black bear staring at me. I pulled my eyebrows together. What did it want? I haven't eaten in a while maybe I could pick up a small snack. It pawed at the ground and lifted its head in the southwestern direction. I knew what it wanted me to do but why did it want me to go in that direction? My legs started moving on their own like I was being dragged.

Soon I found myself running faster and faster. Maybe it was telling me that the girl was in the direction that it pointed to. If anyone followed me they would've thought I was a small bulldozer with all of the broken branches and trees in my path. I turned my head constantly making sure no hikers or cars saw me as I crossed roads, ran around towns and passed used trails.

It was nearly sundown before anything new happened and I did a double take when I saw the girl I grew up with, dated and broke my heart so many times that it's a wonder it isn't dust. She looked at me with a horrified expression as I raced forward willing for my legs to not stop and turn around. I hadn't realized I was this close to La Push.

"Logan!" I heard her yell but I ignored it as best I could. I promised myself I would never hurt her ever again.

"Nein!" My feet came to an abrupt stop. Shit that was loud. My lips pulled back when I saw him. He had long black hair pulled into a loose ponytail and was wearing blue jeans, black shirt with a long trench coat. The girl was wedged in between him and a tree. From what I assumed he was trying to take her somewhere and she didn't want to go.

I growled for him to let go of her and he looked in my direction challenging me to interfere.

"Back off wolf, let's not make any rash decisions today. Just leave us alone and we will be on our way. Come on let's go Kiara." He said. My heart froze when he said that name. Why do the hoot girls always have to be named after my ex? The man saw the internal conflicts in my eyes and started backing away before I could move enough to stop him.

"Stop calling me that, my name is Kayu not Kiara get it straight and I'm not going with you at all. So stop trying to make me, Wachter! So you can let me GO!" She pulled her arm from his hand and she sat on the ground with her head in her knees and her arms around herself. He stepped back a couple of steps then sighed and crouched next to her.

"Yes I know I'm your Guardian, Honey, but I'm not going to put you back in that room plus you need blood and I can see that you haven't been feeding since you escaped from there." She cringed from the word "feeding". Speaking of feeding… I phased behind a tree and put my shorts on.

"Oh, hey! I forgot! I got your blood. Hope you're not 'AB' intolerant." I said pulling out the sack of donated blood. Her face lit up as she saw the present I brought.

"Merry Christmas." I told her as she hungrily drank. He stared at us while we talked and I caught him trying to get between us but somehow unable to physically get to us.

"Logan! I need to have a word with you!" I heard the voice of a girl coming towards us. Shit! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!

"Fuck! Why the fuck is she here?" I whispered and yelled to myself. Kayu looked at me questioningly when I gave her a horrified look. Should I phase so I can't talk to her or should I be in normal form and act like nothing is wrong? I decided to go against my better judgment.

"Just stay behind me and don't speak. If you do speak in German. I'll understand but they won't." I whispered to Kayu as low as I could so she could hear.

"Idiot…" Kayu glared at me then looked away. The guardian just chuckled but hid it in a cough. I ignored her comment and pushed her behind me.

"What do you want Kiera?" I said in an acidic tone.

"I just wanted to talk, I haven't seen you. Two years is a long time." She said in a sweet voice.

"Not for me." I said using the same tone as before.

"Hey, she isn't the only one that missed you." I heard Jacob scold. I pulled my eyebrows together in frustration.

"Hey, did you know that threes a crowd?" I said to him still looking at Kiera.

"Technically it's five that makes a crowd not three." I could hear the guardian dude say as if he had a smile on his face. I turned my head around so that it was facing him.

"Shut up." His grin got wider.

"Mom misses you too." Jacob told me in a soft voice.

"Kiera, I have nothing to say to you that haven't already been said." I said to her ignoring Jacob completely. She stepped forward. Jacob put his arm out to stop her. Kayu put her hand on me and put her forehead on my back. _Don't fight with your father; I don't want you to be without one… I've already been down that path. _I kept my face smooth as I heard Kayu's voice run through my head. I heard her yawn and I knew I had hurry up and finish this.

"Jacob, I don't want to cause a scene in front of Kayu so I suggest that we take this conversation elsewhere." I told him.

"Jake, come on, can we stay? I just want to talk with him, I miss him." Kiera pleaded.

Jacob pulled Kiera in the opposite direction and walked without looking back. "Jane came." Was all that he said before he disappeared.

I turned around and helped Kayu sit down.

"You okay sleepyhead?" I said smiling. She glared at me with promise of a tantrum but then yawned and smiled back. I heard guardian dude cough and mutter. "Honey, -cough- can you um, put the shield down please?" Kayu sighed.

"Can I carry you to some shelter so you won't have to sleep out here in the cold, wet, and dirty ground? You can sleep on the way." She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I don't sleep on the ground…." She stretched and rubbed her side then slowly lowered the shield but still had it up closer to us. The Guardian dude came closer and rubbed his neck.

I let her walk a few feet ahead of me before she started tripping. I quickly scooped her up in my arms.

"Hey!" She protested sleepily. I ignored her and started jogging at a fast but smooth pace so I wouldn't jolt her.

"You really do like her don't you?" The Guardian dude said after a few long minutes. I didn't respond to his agonizing truth… well, not out loud.

"You know I'm right, I can see it in your eyes every time you look at her. I can also see you have the right kind of love that can't be broken. I also know that you need to settle things with your dad, and find real closure with your ex." Damn this guy was good. I frowned slightly.

"Aha, I knew it!" He said. I turned around to get in his face.

"That's none of your damn business so stay out of it!" I growled.

"Yes it is wolf, but it's not my fault you can't handle the truth." He replied.

A little while later I found the one bedroom abandoned house. I hope this place has pluming. I really need a shower. I sat Kayu down in the bed and walked downstairs so I could have a nice long chat with Mr. Know-it-all.

**AN: hey! If you click the review button below then you can tell me how much faster this chapter was up! Well, a lot has happened here and Mr. know-it-all might be in for a surprise. But he might not be the only one that will be surprised just you watch lol. We have a new playlist for this story… who knows… it might be closer to the story than you think… **

**.com/playlist?p=PLAF6EE578F3F4684D&feature=mh_lolz**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: hello! I've had a couple of questions about ch.4… Kiera is Sam and Emily's daughter but for those of you who don't know what I am talking about (U better) her parents were in the real twilight books. Logan broke up with her because she didn't pay enough attention to him but lately (in this story) she has gained a new perspective of life. Now onto Logan… he drinks blood, has same sight, hearing and has venom but there are the werewolf parts of course such as… having the ability to shape shift, bleed(it's a different type u know like werewolf blood so vamps don't freak out) , he only sleeps in wolf form but for short periods like 4 hours and his reflexes are just a tad bit slower than a regular vampire… you will find out in this chapter how much that's true :) now back to the story and away from my boring speech.**

I sat down on my big comfy couch and put my feet up on the stool while my annoying company sat down on the bottom of the stairs.

"It's a nice place you have here." He said sarcastically. I decided to play along.

"Yea, I built it myself." I said.

"Well, I prefer the mansion style myself." He said in a voice that was edging toward a boring outcome. Ugh, here we go. "You know, I have a mansion in Romania, but I haven't been there in awhile cause I've been…busy." He exclaimed looking up the stairs while saying that. I heard Kayu moving then letting out a soft sigh.

"I was kidding."

"I wasn't." He said in a serious voice. "By all means, go at your own pace but I would suggest that you hurry up and k-"I interrupted him.

"I am going to go take a shower, feel free to leave." I said in a rush while running up the stairs.

"Kiss her!" He yelled. When I was done with my long shower, I cautiously walked down the stairs where I saw him still in the living room.

"So, as I was saying-" He continued.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. House. Now. Before. I. Kill. You." I threatened with my hand covering my face and rubbing my temples. I heard him quietly get up and leave.

_Tap, tap. _Go away. _Tap, tap. _I phased unwilling to keep myself contained. I charged at the door and broke it down effortlessly. When I looked up to see why he was pressing my buttons I saw a swinging tree branch swaying back and forth in the strong wind. Ugh, now I'm overreacting! I heard him laughing in the distance. I growled at both him and me. He just laughed louder.

_Fine, I'm going hunting._ I found plenty of deer and bears nearby. When I was finished hunting I laid down and started cleaning my paws in a familiar area I used to spend all of my time.

I was ridiculously close to Kiera's house because I heard her blubbering to her mom over the phone.

"Mom, I miss him." She said quietly. "Today was the first time I've even seen him in two years and I don't think I'm over him." She whispered. I didn't hear what was said on the other end but she groaned loudly.

"Ya, I know mom, blah, blah, blah, my sleeping pills are kicking in so I'll call you tomorrow. Night." She didn't take sleeping pills when we were together. I laid there cleaning my paws listening to her sleep. I got the nerve to stand up and yawn.

"Logan," she whispered almost incoherently. "Logan," she repeated. "Wulf, Come here please? Don't go. I need more glue for my heart." That last line cut me into pieces. "DAMNIT, LOGAN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" she yelled. Did she wake up?

I sprinted in the opposite direction towards the house. I turned my head back to her while running and when I turned it back a huge boulder rushed to my face as I ran right into it at a neck break speed. If I was a regular vampire it wouldn't hurt but I wasn't a regular vampire so it hurt a lot. I fell to the ground with a loud whimper.

_Did I break something?_ I tested all of my motor controls. _Head? Check. Face? Ch- wait why can't I smile? Oh yea, duh, I'm in PAIN of course I can't. Ugh, why can't I heal any slower? _I thought sarcastically.

"Hey, I was out hunting when I heard something loud and big then a faint cry. I immediately thought of you. You okay? Want me to take you back to the house?" guardian dude asked as he stepped through into my eyesight. I growled at him weakly. _This is only going to take a few minutes to heal so go away. _I thought. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay! I'll leave you alone. Just hurry back to the house when you can… Kiara should be waking up soon and I don't want to have to track her down again just because she won't listen to me." He said then sighed. "As if she'll ever listen to her…" He stared at me then mumbled, "Never mind…" He started to walk off. I had dried blood matted in my fur but luckily no broken bones. The muscles in my shoulder had ripped and the skin over the blade had been severed. Phasing was difficult to do so I soon quit and got up to head back to the house. Kayu was the only one within a 10 mile radius so I crawled up the stairs and went to my room to find some clothes. Kayu was breathing lightly but I could still hear a little bit of moaning. Ditching my room completely I turned to the smaller less depressing room to check on her.

The floorboards creaked loudly but she didn't stir. I yawned looking at her sleep. My head fit perfectly on the mattress next to her head as I couldn't resist the urge to make sure she was safe yet watched. My nightmares soon erupted as Kayu and Kiera were physically fighting over me. I couldn't choose between the love I once had for Kiera and the feelings I had towards Kayu. I regretted wanting to change the dream. I had asked Kayu out and she not only rejected me but also used my past against me the same way Kiera did when I broke up with her. Kiera threw a punch at my face not knowing how much it might hurt her. On impact I jumped back realizing I was no longer dreaming or in wolf form. The direction of the hit was the same direction I was laying. There I lay nude with Kayu madder than a hornet glaring at me with blushing cheeks while rubbing her hand. I sat up and pulled the blanket over me. **{AN: AKWARD…LOL}**

"I, uh… erm, I mean, I- ah- ugh, m-… sorry." She gave me a questionable look. I awkwardly got up with the blankets still wrapped around the lower half of my body and left the room. I quickly shut the door behind me. Hearing a shuffle in front of me I looked up to see the one person I would think could never have a bad side. His arms suddenly lit on fire. Whoa, that's a gift I would totally love to have. My hands flew up to show him I meant no harm.

"Whoa, hey, hey, hey! Listen! I didn't do anything!" He wound his fists back and they sprung forward hitting me hard in the face. I flew back through the door and to the other side of the room and hit the wall. Stunned, I slowly got up.

"I can take a hit but _damn_ four times is enough!" I yelled. I ran to him and went to tackle him but he moved at the last second and I went face first into the cement wall.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, _Boy._" He growled angrily.

"I didn't mean to phase to human! I-" He picked me up and threw me out the window causing me to not be able to finish my sentence. I phased before I hit the ground. He jumped from the second story window I just came through. No use talking to him now. He stepped forward with his arms still burning.

I growled daring him to come closer. I lunged at him and bit his forearm causing him to yelp and jump back surprisingly. I didn't know I was venomous. Cool!

"Enough!" I heard from inside the house upstairs. We both stopped and turned to her stressed voice. Suddenly we both involuntarily moved away from each other.

_He started it._ I mumbled in my head.

"And I'll finish it!" She yelled. "Now why are you guys fighting?" She looked at me but Mr. Overreaction dude answered.

"Did he r-"

"NEIN!" She screamed at him cutting him off. {**AN: NEIN MEANS "NO" IN GERMAN :) IN CASE U DIDN'T KNOW}**

"Oh, sorry Logan." _Tell him I was just going easy on him._

"He says its okay." I barked a light growl at her.

"No he didn't." She sighed. _Can I uh, have someone throw my clothes out here?_ She turned and walked out of view. _Aren't you going to ask me boxers or briefs?_ _Ugh,_ I chuckled. _Some shorts are fine. But not the long ones… they are called PANTS and I don't like those._ I added jokingly. She threw a pair of pants out the window without looking down.

"Thanks!" I yelled sarcastically. She gave a ghost of a giggle. I ripped the fabric below the knees. I pulled a single loose string and the entire hem of the right side of my pants came off. Sounds like my night is going to be interesting.

**AN: -sitting at computer next to co-author- **

**-Kat: hey, where am i?**

**Me: wut do ya mean?**

**Me: oh haha… hey readers! Never told you who the co-author is! :P its Stephanie Meyer! Haha, not really… I wish. Her names Kat aka Kurai Ashirami. The semi link on my profile is on you tube. Like all of my other chapters she's helped me out :) the funniest thing about this chapter was that we have been listening to soulja boy in the chipmunk version while I've been very hyper so sorry if I'm in a weird mood… I might update my profile a bit too.**

**Kat: … that's an understatement really.**

**Me: -fights over where to space understatement…- :P and I have a parting line… TEENAGERS SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME! MAYBE THEY'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE BUT NOT ME!(mainly because I am one… lol) Well haven't you ppl ever heard of… closing the goddamn door?**

**Kat: Well haven't you ppl ever heard of… closing the goddamn door?**

**Me: -gets up and screams off of top of lungs- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO ITS MUCH BETTER TO FACE THESE KINDS OF THINGS WITH A SENSE OF… wait lol wut does he say next? Omg… I totally heard this song on dancing with the stars and I saw Chelsea dancing… I would pay someone to do that dance again it was awesome :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: I write sins not tragedies. (pun intended) so, things are getting hot in the kitchen but can they handle the heat? Who knows… I don't lol. By the way, Logan was chasing Kayu for two years. When he found her he was in a state that time meant very little to him therefore he's been chasing his imprint all around the country. Lol just to clear that up.**

"So when are you going to go talk with your past?"

"What's your name anyways?" I said avoiding the question.

"Awe your not going to call me guardian or dude anymore?" He said with a smirk. I frowned.

"No." I replied.

"Okay fine, the name's Vlad… if you don't know the name ask some of the vampires you know."

"Hey Vlad, you _glad_ you told me?" I said to him.

"Knock it off with name jokes Fido." I turned my head to look and see if anyone was behind me.

"Who you talking to?"

"I'm talking to you idiot." He laughed.

"Well, in case _you_ didn't know, my name is Logan but my friends call me Wulf. It's a nickname." I added matter-of-factly. I saw Kayu sit on the sofa next to me.

"Boys." She huffed.

"Are you ok sweetness?" Vlad asked.

"Yea, I'm okay." I said. He glared at me. Kayu sighed lightly.

"Would you guys stop that… and I'm fine, just a little tired from just waking up."

"I can put you- uh, never mind." I stared to say but cut myself off. No need for more innuendos. Kayu blushed again.

"Oh hey! I got an idea! Wait here!" I yelled running out the door.

I phased and rubbed up against a pine tree. Now I can smell fresh. _Hey, I wanna show you this really cool spot I used to go to when I wanted some free time._ I thought toward Kayu. She smiled and nodded. I heard her tell Vlad that she was going to go out and make sure I talked to my parents.

I laid on my belly and waited for her to come outside. _Come on Juliet. _

She raised her eyebrows. _Well I wasn't gonna let you run._ She rolled her eyes and sighed. She started walking forward. _Never told you which direction it was in._ I heard an annoyed growl come from her. I grinned. _Pwease?_ I asked sweetly. She smiled and shook her head. I started to get up but I felt her suddenly jump on my back. She placed her hand on my neck. _Giddy up wolfy._ She thought. I smiled around my fangs and sprinted in the direction of the clearing.

When we arrived 10 minutes later my excitement was on the edge of breaking. I heard her gasp. _Aww shit!_ _I forgot my clothes… _

"Figures that you would." She told me. I sat down and she sat next to me not as close as I had wanted but close enough. _Hey, I can phase if you want. _

"What did you want to show me here?" _This place calming. _She took in a deep breath of fresh air and sighed.

"It would seem so." _If I go and talk to my dad I'll have… translation! Hey, little Juliet think you could translate? _

"That would be none of my business." She said. _Can you at least go with me then? _She hesitated. _You don't have to. I would just feel much less nervous than if I went alone. _She giggled.

"Sure, fine. Just don't put me in the center of attention please." _Well that might be kind of hard for someone who's as beautiful as you to miss. _{AN: CAN WE GET AN AWW? LOL} She looked away but I could feel the heat rush to her face. _Hey, look at me. Come on, you have to get that all of the time! _She turned her head back to me and looked down. I heard a sob escape her throat and faster than you could say what's wrong I was right next to her comforting her. _What's wrong? Was it something I said?_ She shook her head slightly and leaned her head on my shoulder. Involuntarily I started grring{SEE A.N. AT THE BOTTOM}. _Would you like to go meet my dad now or go back to the house?_

"S-sure…" she stammered. _Come on my little Juliet. _I thought softly.

"Why do you call me Juliet?" She asked curiously.

_It uh, fits? _I answered.She rose her eyebrows but let it go. This time, she walked. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable but she said it felt good so I let it pass. It took us a while to get there but we finally made it to my parents' house. I stopped right outside of the property. I didn't want to get any closer. They were there but it was the middle of the night so they were probably sleeping. Kayu reassured me that everything would be okay. I took her advice and acted like this was a different situation. That instead of returning home after being gone for two full years I should think I'm only coming home after two hours of having fun. There was only one problem… Thinking that way made it _worse._

_Knock, knock!_ She knocked on the door. I heard shuffling and mumbles but no info on if whether or not they were talking about me. The door opened and out jumped my mom. Full of love, excitement, and repressed sadness. I yelped at how hard she hugged me but I soon invited the pain. _Mommy. _

"Oh my god Logan! Where have you been? I thought you were dead!" She kissed my face(furry face) at least a million times. _Can you ask her if she can go get me some clothes? I think I want to talk to her in person. _

"I think he might want some clothes so he could talk to you." she said with an awkward appearance.

"Oh, yes! But, um, who might you be?" My mom asked.

"I'm, uh… I'm nobody special really…" I growled at her daring her to argue with my disagreement. She narrowed her eyes at me and glared. Mom looked between us for a few seconds and I saw her eyes widened in surprise but before I could ask Kayu to ask her to stay she disappeared into the house. She gave me the clothes not one minute later. I jogged out of view of the house to phase. Thankfully I had enough sense to not phase yet. Mom had followed me and I barked for her to go back to the house.

"I don't want you to leave." She said sadly. _Mom, I'm not gonna go anywhere… trust me. _I slowly walked forward toward her. She put her hand behind my ear. Before she saw the mischievous glint in my eyes I licked her whole face.

"Logan!" She smiled after she yelled my name. "I love you too."

**AN: Hello, the grring is just a mixture of growl/purr… werewolves do it when they are happy or content. We ended the chapter early because one, we only have 15 minutes left to finish it but two because it just seemed like a good idea. We are splitting up my co-author and I because school ends tomorrow and we wont see each other anymore outside of our own time so the next chapter could be a little while since I'm not a phone person. Most things are explained in my authors notes for example… Kayu is very talented. She is a copycat therefore explaining the involuntary movements and the thought reading. She can only head thoughts if the person lets her. For Logan it is easier because werewolves involuntarily share the thoughts with their packs. Please leave a review or PM me because we have noticed we've lost readers :( and we just wanted to know how we can get ya guys back lol. And I would like to point out that since my co-author is a senior… CONGRATS! U JUST PASSED HELL! Oopps I mean HIGH SCHOOL! As for me… well, I still have 2 more years and counting. Now… REVIEWS HELP US POST CHAPTERS FASTER AND HELP US GET WHAT YOU WANT!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. a slap and a half

Chapter 7

**AN: Heres chapter 7 of Approaching Normal… bout time eh? :) **

When I finished putting my old clothes on I was surprised to find that they were old, and worn as if they had been used or washed over and over. Kayu was standing, still awkward, next to my mother in the backyard trying her hardest to be polite yet distant. Mom ran over to me and hugged me again clearing the. Hugging her back I heard shuffling up on the porch. The ageless blond in a medical suit was staring at us with an expression of pure love.

'I missed you.' Was all that would come out of my mouth. We stood there in each other's embrace for what seemed like two seconds before Carlisle cleared his throat. He motioned us to come in. the house had been remodeled since the last time I was here. The house was painted beige with white columns holding the overhang in the back yard. My room untouched by time. Concrete stairs lined the back porch where one chair laid forever still. And the last thing I saw before I walked into the dining room was the tree that had L&K on the front but what I noticed about it was that it was vigorously crossed out.

"Not that I haven't missed you Carlisle but… why are you here?" My mom and he exchanged a glance.

"Everyone came to visit since we were going to be moving farther away but Renesmee wanted me to come down instead of your grandparents and we have yet to discuss that matter." He looked questionably at her as did I. It seemed she had a lot of explaining to do.

"Um, well before we get into that stuff, I was wondering if you wanted to meet my… uh… acquaintance, Kayu." I motioned at Kayu and looked at her nervous eyes before noticing the blush that colored her face. Carlisle and my mom were both happy at seeing her but Carlisle's face fell when she turned pale suddenly. She started to sag and before anyone knew it I caught her fall. Lifting her light body, I took her to the couch at the end of the hall in the living room and set her down lightly. If she was sick I should have paid more attention to her. What could possibly cause this that I couldn't pay one speck of attention to her? I should've-

"Logan she's going to be okay, don't worry she just had too much to handle. I'm not particularly sure as to what caused her mind to shut down but you might have a better understanding." Carlisle was always good at reassuring people. I wanted more information, more words of comfort, something, anything that would allow Kayu to get better and now.

"Damnit! Where is she? Where is my DAUGHTER?" I heard faintly in the southern direction of the house. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU…?" I blocked out the rest of his cursing dreading the coming confrontation.

"Who is that?" I heard Carlisle and my mom ask at the same time.

"Uh, well, someone who is very upset and should not be here…" I replied stupidly.

"Kayu, Kayu, come on, your father is here and he's going to rip me into shreds if you don't tell him the truth, come on, please! I need you awake! Kayu!" Towards the end of my plea I couldn't help but feel excited to finally get a chance to really defend her without her having to interfere. I filled my lungs with as much oxygen as I could and slowly walked outside to meet with the over-reactive dad.

"Logan." I heard behind me.

"Logan." She repeated.

"LOGAN!" She yelled.

"No you don't! I don't want you to get hurt! I'm not able to keep you here because of your new sibling but I need you to stay. Please… for me?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to see my mom's tear covered red face with Carlisle holding her back lightly with the same amount of shock on his face that was on mine.

"I'll be okay, don't worry Renesmee, I'll be back…_we'll_ be back." I said reassuring both of us. Before my resolve could crumble I ran outside leaving my mom frozen. I didn't see him until I ran for over a courter of a mile in the direction of his voice.

"Vlad! She's okay! I didn't do anything to her! She's just resting!" I yelled before I reached him. Vlad darted towards me and threw me up against a tree with his hand on my neck. I choked out the next words almost uncomprehendingly.

"Can't- Breathe- your making- a-" He growled forcing me to stop. He let go and I dropped to the ground hard. I had no fight because I didn't want one, I was on defense. All I could think of was Kayu. Her face when she smiled, her laugh, even her anger. I smiled to myself through the pain. I couldn't feel my left arm or my lower ribs. His fist collided with my jaw and I let out a silent cry.

My hands instinctively guarded my vital organs and face but they did nothing when you were defending against a full blown pissed off vampire.

The last thing I thought before I saw black was Kayu's face. _I love you_.

**AN: me and the co-author have talked and we both agree that we should demand at least one review from another reader other than **_**Princessmarlee123**_** before we post the next chapter. And here is your long awaited chapter :). **

**Me: rofl I'm so mean. He he.**

**Kat: you're the nicest person I know.**

**Me: no meant in the chapt-**

**Kat: I'm glad you finally have the guts to CALL ME ONCE A YEAR :P**

**Me: -shrug- lol calling is like a birthday… only comes once a year from me lol**

**Kat: whatever, but hey, listen readers! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Teddy bear in Logan's window: These people donut own anything that iz twilight related except Logan, Kayu, and Vlad…. And maybe Kiera lol **

**Kat: where did that bear come from?**

**Me: he was in the rough draft but I deleted him because I thought the tree was more… important lol**

**Kat: no like **_**where**_** did he come from like the idea?**

**Me: oh, he was my teddy bear growing up :P I LOVE U TEDDY! Aka snuggles! **


	8. the walls imprint

Ch8

_Groggily my eyes opened up to see the world around me. None of this seemed to be happening because my brain was in slow motion. I looked over to see Kayu giving me a loving look. We both leaned into each other but were interrupted by the little boy in the next room known as my son._

"_Daddy! There's a big bug under my bed!" he cried. Only he could ruin the mood._

"_I'll be right back, don't move." I pleaded to her. She sighed deeply but nodded. After I got rid of the spider, I half ran back to my wife._

"_Now," I said quietly sitting down. She kept her face away, hidden from my eyes. My hands reached out to turn her chin to me and she reluctantly looked up. When her face was in the dim light it transformed into my mom and I had a feeling of déjà vu. That little boy wasn't mine and kayu's child, he was my parents. He was me._

I yet again woke still half asleep and again I was in slow motion. Kayu was sitting above me shocked and sad. The combined weight of her and the heavy blankets I was just now noticing made my body temperature skyrocket. I tried pushing her off me slightly but then threw her off the second I could feel bile rise in my throat. When I was done heaving off the side of the couch she helped me clean my face from the sweat build-up.

"I-g, I get k-k-kind of s-sic-ck wh-when I'm h-hot." I joked halfheartedly. My limbs shook uncontrollable ignoring the painful needles imbedded in my skin causing me more pain than I was already in, my surroundings caught up to me. The two windows in the kitchen were cracked and the front door was crushed to sawdust. Bits of paint and dried blood decorated the floor and their companions of picture frames destroyed beyond repair. My vision suddenly worsened and I could feel myself slipping from reality.

"_Logan. Fight please, you have to." She said. _

"_Why should I fight? I'm just going to beat him again." _

"_You might be the only person alive to beat him at his own game." _

"_A big guy like him is never going to learn his lesson. His ego is too high and he'll just come back until I eventually kill him." _

"_Would you rather live in fear? Huh?"_

"…_No." _

"_Alright then, I'll see you soon. I love you."_

"_I love you too." _

_**BANG **_

"_**I'm not kidding! The more she squirms the higher of a chance she has of dying while you watch her!" **_

"_**No! Don't shoot her! Shoot me instead!"**_

"_**Since you are willing to die for her then she might as well watch first." **_

_**BANG**_

"_**No!"**_

"NO!" I screamed. The hand holding my head down was broken in seconds and my hands sought out the neck of the shooter. Another second passed before my patience was rewarded. Strangling him only infuriated me more but he made no move to stop me or attack me back.

"Logan!" Came from his throat.

"He's not responding to you Carlisle." Came from behind me.

"He's just in a state of- ow! Logan! That-" My hands clenched even tighter.

"Logan! Snap out of it!" They said. Before I knew it someone put something to my lips and my hands dropped from the shooters neck to wrap around the body in front of me. I opened my eyes for the first time and saw Kayu deep into the kiss. Shocked I jumped out of her embrace hoping I didn't offend her or anything. My calf met the table and I was hurdled back my injuries making themselves known once again. The wall hit my head and soon found a place to rest on the other side of it.

"Ow." I groaned. Then I laughed uncontrollably. Why, I didn't a clue. Carlisle was still recovering by rubbing his throat and Vlad was laughing hysterically in the corner of the room while Kayu was staring wide-eyed at my laughing form.

"So glad I have a photographic memory…" Vlad laughed.

"I'm not." I heard from the doorway. "I would much rather not relive this." She said again.

"Mom." I groaned to her and my aching muscles.

"No, no, it's okay. I've seen you kiss before." My cheeks got red and Kayu looked at me for an explanation I was never going to give her.

Everyone looked behind my mom noticing someone was standing there.

"So have I." Kiera said. Maybe I should give her more credit on entering a house full of immortals. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Hello Kiera. It's been a while since I last saw you." Carlisle said walking out of the bathroom into the living room for the first time since my fall interrupting the awkward silence. Kiera gasped.

"Carlisle!" she yelled flinging herself across the room into Carlisle's open arms. Kiera's stomach growled loudly.

"Kiera, why don't I make you some dinner?" Mom asked.

"Uh, tha-" I was interrupted by Kiera.

"That sound great thanks Nessie." Nessie? Since when were they on a nickname basis? Everyone sat in the living room in an extremely uncomfortable situation.

"How long was I… out?" I asked anyone who would answer.

"Four days." Vlad answered. "You passed out, Kayu woke up, Carlisle and Renesmee calmed me down, You woke up, Broke Kayu's hand, Strangled Carlisle, snapped out of it by kissing Kayu, tripped over the table, broke the nice looking table, and put your head through the wall… did I miss anything?"

"Don't forget the talking!" I heard from the kitchen.

"Oh, yea, you my good sir just absolutely _love_ to talk and _love_ to love the love in your head." Vlad laughed. "And I'm guessing that that love is someone whom you have just recently kissed." He continued, "And so, I only have one question running repeatedly through my head… What will happen?"

"I know." Said the kitchen. "Kiera is going to eat and we are all going to make sure we get along." She said.

"You got that right!" I looked out the doorway and saw Jacob walking over the newly cleaned porch and doorway. I was way too tired to argue with anyone even if it was mentally or emotionally.

"Hey Jake!" Mom yelled.

"Hello Jacob."

"Hi dad." I said following Carlisle.

"Hey Logan." My dad said with a smile. He walked into the kitchen and walked with my mom into the bedroom without another word. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry." I looked at Kayu. She smiled sweetly. Kiera kept her eyes on us despite the half-wall separating the kitchen and the living room. I watched her out of my peripheral vision to make sure she wasn't going to try anything. Her eyebrows pulled together annoy clearly showing. My eyes darted to her and I gave her a warning look. We both narrowed our eyes at each other.

"What's your name?" Kiera asked Vlad. Vlad changed places from standing in the hallway to sitting on the floor across from me.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He replied jokingly.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"You're welcome." He mumbled back. She must not have realized he could hear her.

"Are you a vampire?" She asked nonchalantly finishing the last bite of her spaghetti and rinsing the dish.

"That depends." He answered. I grinned. He was just as secretive as I was when she asked me the same questions over and over.

"On…?"

"Whether I'm in a good mood or a bad mood. If I'm in a bad mood then you better run," He looked at me sympathetically. "And if I'm in a good mood then I'm the nicest person in the world."

"You wish." I scoffed.

"Must you always be so negative?" He turned to me.

"That depends." I copied him.

"Whatever."

"What's your girlfriend's name?" Kiera asked me.

"None of your business." I threatened.

"Yes it is." She argued.

"And how so?" I questioned.

"Being your …ex I think I have a right to know your present love life."

"Ha! That's bull and you know it!"

"What makes _you_ think that?" She asked angrily. I blew in a deep breath.

"_Kiera _stop." I said sneering her name.

"Why should I? You're not my owner. I'm not just your _dog _that you can order around at your beck and call!" Vlad laughed once then though better of it and stopped.

"Kiera _stop._" I pleaded.

"Make me." That was the last straw.

**AN: Cliffhanger! This would be a lot easier if someone would review! It takes five seconds! I would even post a chapter if there was a flame! I honestly like Inheritance readers better because their authors don't even ask and they get like… a million reviewers! But for twilight the authors have to BEG. :(**


	9. Changes come in small Pkgs

**CHAPTER 9**

"Kiera, get out before I shove you out!" Jacob yelled from the other room. I covered my face with my hands and started sobbing dry sobs with pure grief.

"_Now _you cry for me! Where were you for the past two years of my depression huh? Where the fuck were you Logan?" Kiera screamed.

"I was happily enjoying my breakup without you! Damn Kiera, I can't believe you're blaming this on me! The one time I'm happy you go and ruin it! Just because you're unhappy doesn't mean you need to have to make me miserable!" I yelled outraged.

"Ugh Logan, your a thick-headed idiot!"

"Quit describing yourself!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Don't make me call your mom Kiera!" Jacob walked in the living room with her tear streaked face echoing mine. Kayu stepped out of my peripheral vision and into the hallway silently. I turned to looked at her confused and hurt that she would leave. I whined when she looked nervous again.

"Kayu, do you feel okay?" I asked over Kiera's yelling.

"Look at me!" She screamed.

"Okay that's enough." Jacob restrained Kiera and threw her over his shoulder jogging out the door. She reached out and grabbed Kayu by her hair and slapped her unexpectedly. Kayu made no move to stop her but I did the opposite and pulled Kayu out of Kiera's grasp nearly breaking her small hands.

"I'll come back and one way or another you will pay Logan! I swear on my life that you will pay!" (A little dark isn't she?)

"I'll wait until that's possible!" I yelled back.

"Talk about drama queen of the year." Vlad scoffed.

"I think she's more of the century." I said letting go of Kayu before she went back in my arms.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about her I meant you."

"Don't you have something else to do?" I said angrily itching to go kill something.

"Maybe." He replied. "You look like you want to go burn off a little steam, wanna come?"

"Sure, can Kayu come if she wants to?"

"No."

"I don't listen to you anyway, Guardian." Kayu spoke.

"I don't care you need to rest, you're not healthy right now."

"Am I still needed?" Carlisle interrupted.

"Yes" Vlad answered.

"No!" Kayu yelled.

"I was speaking to Renesmee." Carlisle politely interjected.

"Yes, I wanted to see if you could get a sonogram of my youngest child." Mom whispered.

"I would gladly do that."

"Could you see me when I was still… inside… mom?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I don't think you started developing until you were much older." Nessie stated.

"Great, now you're making it sound like puberty!"

"Idiots…" Kayu muttered while she was moving away from me to the door.

"Mom, you don't look so good…" I said worried that she was feeling nauseous or ill.

"Yea, I just need to sit down for a minute." Mom reached weakly out for the couch and sat with her eyes closed. I honestly didn't know a thing about what she was going through so I looked at Carlisle to make sure she was alright.

"I'm not absolutely sure what's wrong; she didn't act like this when she was carrying you."

"It feels like she has a fever."

"She was always warmer than you."

"She's hotter than she usually is." He darted to the hall and grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under water in the bathroom.

"Mom, do you feel okay?"

"Not really," Her voice sounded strained. "It feels like someone is taking a saw and cutting open my stomach." She whimpered then gasped. "Get my mom on the phone!"

"Already done." I answered dialing the number.

"They're in the middle of their-"

_Hello? _I heard my grandmother giggle on the phone. Eww, gross.

"Mom wants to tal-" My urgent tone was interrupted my mom's scream.

"DAMNIT WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG LOGAN? GET HER ON THE DAMN PHONE!"

"Uh, here's the moodyinator." I said almost scared for my life.

"Mother! Get your ass over here!" _Honey we're on our-_

"NOW!" _Well what's wrong in the first place?_

"I think I'm in labor!" she screamed. _How long have you been pregnant? _I heard my grandmother scream.

"Seven and half months!" _Why didn't you tell us sooner?_

"I wanted to surprise you! Where are you and dad? I need you here!" _We're in Rio, isn't Carlisle there?_

"Let me take you to Rio, Rio." I sang.

"Shut up Logan! I don't need your attitude right now!"

"I wasn't even talking to you!" I shouted back. _Logan now is not the time. _Lectured my grandmother. I folded my arms like the baby I was and walked out the door to try and find my dad. I sensed Kayu following but paid little attention to her as I phased.

_This is so weird…_

_What is?_

_Oh! Umm nothing… Shit I didn't know he could hear me…_

_Surprise!_

_This is just great... I don't think I want to keep this power now._

_Wait,_ I turned around to find a Kayu colored copy of me. _How did you do that?_

_Why do you care? _She glared at me.

_I don't know, my brain thinks about only one thing when I'm around you and it's you so…_

_It's my power that's all you need to know._ She turned away and tripped and fell on the ground. _DAMNIT!_

_Can't hide all of your thoughts from me when you're in this form and I wouldn't suggest you phasing into your regular form because I'm pretty sure your clothes are beyond recognition right now._

_I can't change back anyways dumbass, it takes me a day or two to figure out how to be in this form._

_Want me to stay phased with you too?_

…_Why would you do that?_

_What? My mind is repeating your name too much._

_Whatever, do what you want, I'm leaving; too much screaming._ She got up and tried to walk away, but fell again._ That's if I could ever figure out how to… Damnit I hate being this way._

_Here, _I walked over to her and pushed her up with my shoulder. _Lean on me. _She put half of her weight on my shoulder and attempted to walk on her new legs shakily.

_You wouldn't mind if I went to go get my dad would you?_

_Go ahead. I can't go that far anyways but even if I could get far you would just follow, right? _She just stared at the ground.

_We can still think to each other over large distances. _Me and my large body turned and sprinted off into the deeper woods to locate the father of my unborn sibling.

**AN: well, uh, this chapter was completely unexpected…**

**Logan: Your worse than my mom!**

**Me: Thank you, anyone else have something to say?**

**Vlad: Maybe.**

**Kayu: Shut up…**

**Renesmee: Yay! I'm so excited!**

**Kiera: -glares at Kayu- Bitch!**

**Me: I'm really starting to think I don't know who Kiera is… And I'm the one that created her!**

**Kat: I know, you're the worst!**

**Me: Maybe these helped plot this chapter: Kid Cudi- pursuit of happiness, Catdog theme, Taio Cruz-telling the world (basically the Rio soundtrack), Iridescent and Cataclyst – Linkin Park, Against me! - Stop. Weird bunch of songs lol.**

**Kat: The Catdog theme was after the chapter ended dummy –glares at Author-**

**Me: um, it's AWESOME author to you :P**


End file.
